Fallen Stars
by FallenPhoenix721
Summary: We all believe in something out there. Though we could never see, or begin to describe what it was. We knew. We knew there were forces out, in which we couldn’t understand, and be able to control it...What if 6 ppl know how though..and didn't even know
1. In the begining

This is my first time writing a fanfic! So PLZ!!! NO FLAMES! Thank you! There is going to be romance, but not until later. Pairings are up to you, and who you want the Six Stars to be, BUT Draco (off of Harry Potter), and Usagi (off of SailorMoon) will be in here.  
  
Chapter one: In the beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
We all believe in something out there. Though we could never see, or begin to describe what it was. We knew. We knew there were forces out, in which we couldn't understand, and be able to control it. But, - there are always sureton ones that have been chosen. Hand picked by fate, and her sibling Destiny. There are angels, devils. And some who are stuck in limbo, and can't find their way out. Each of the chosen ones poses a gift. All of them in which are different, but at the same time the same. They where different from the ones around them, the ones that in which they have grown up with, and even there parents. They are blessed with the gifts of all the elements and others that aren't. There is the Fallen Angel; a perfect person, but inside there soul is crying out in pain. There is the Forsaken; the dark one, in which has never felt love, in any form, caste away from everyone. The Spirit; the one full of life, love, and the courage to go on. Rain; when this one is sad, the clouds darken, and when tears are shed it starts to rain. Holding the power over emotion through nature. The Betrayer; double crosses all who stands in its way, hurting, and even killing to get what it wants. Innocents; the beautiful one, this one doesn't like war, of any kind, the innocent shines brightly, through eyes, though you can't tell if the person is innocent at first glance. A war broke out long ago, the battle of good and evil. In fear that the chosen ones will be in danger, the great lords sent the chosen "stars" as they called them, to the future. In hope of peace one day. But as they where being shipped off, there was trouble, one of the evil creatures boarded the ship. Making sure when the stars have landed, to change their form, making them be born as human children. In hope that they would never realize there power. In the 80's of the 20th century, of the 6th month, of the 6th day, around six that night, six shooting stars flew across the sky, highlighting it with its beautiful light. Six children where born that night, three boys, and three girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I hope that it doesn't sound to bad. Sorry that it was so sorry, kinda didn't know what to do. But hopefully I will think of something soon. Plz review!!!! All I will say is that Usagi will be the Innocent one. Draco will be the Forsaken one. That's all I will say! Everyone else you can just review, and tell me who you want together as a couple, and what you want them to stand for!!! Well gtg ttyl! Plz review! 


	2. It has begun

It's me again! Remember I'm still new at this so plzzzzzzz don't flame. And if you have any suggestions plz tell me! Thanks Stargirl, I think that's was her who suggested something*starches her head* Oh well, but thanks for helping anyway! ^_^ . R/R plz! And if some one knows what Lita's Japanese name is plz!!! Tell me thanks!!  
  
Oh!! "...." - talking ~...~ - thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: It has Begun  
  
  
  
  
  
A young silver hairs girl walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Some mothers, pulling their children away from the girl as she walked by. Afraid about her appears and the effect on there children. The silvered haired girl, was wearing a short black skirt that goes to about mid thigh, maybe a little bit longer, than that but about that. A tight black shirt, that clung to her growing young figure. Black fishnet stockings, and black ankle boots, much like bikers. A way to big leather biker coat, a black chocker, and a star, crescent moon earrings on.  
  
The silvered haired girl looks down, hiding her dark blue eyes, which hold a hint of silver in them. Blinking softly, the girl moves some of her hair away from her face in which the cold wind had blown out of place. Sighing softly, wanting so much to be accepted, but knowing she will never be. She was different than everyone she knew, she couldn't say how, but there was something out of place about her that made her different from everyone.  
  
" Usagi!!" A girl down the street shouted out, waving her hand, down by a family bakery. Usagi smiles waving back, slightly jogging up to the girl " Hey Lita!" " Hey girl, are you ready for some cooking lessons?" Lita says laughing softly.  
  
Usagi laughs as well, smiling brightly her blue eyes shining with excitement, " Sure am! But only if you think you can teach me, remember what happened last time."  
  
Lita lightly winced at the memory; it took her about a week to get the burnt smell out of her apartment. "Yeah, well..you tried really hard so I think you need just another chance!"  
  
Lita, and Usagi smile at each other, talking about what going to be happening this weekend and so forth, as they walk into the bakery, to get some bread, before heading for Lita's apartment.  
  
Out side of the shop, a young man walks by, wearing all black, baggy pants, and a tight black turtle neck, with a nice rather new looking leather jacket. Slicked back blonde hair, having lots of jell in it. Rather handsome for someone his age.  
  
Usagi gasps inside the shop, her eyes wide, placing her hand over her heart. A throbbing pain there in her chest. Lita's eyes widen, putting an arm around Usagi, Asking if she was all right, the owners of the bakery, have a worried look on their faces.  
  
" Usagi are you ok?"  
  
"..Yeah." Sighs softly, standing back up straight, smiling lightly. " My heart started hurting. I guess it was just a case of heart burn."  
  
Lita shakes her head, smirking lightly, " Oh Usagi.. What are we going to do with you."  
  
Usagi just smiles laughing. So they continue heading for Lita's after getting everything from the shop.  
  
~ What was that pain..it just..came out of nowhere.~ Usagi sighs softly, continuing her walk to Lita's, with Lita herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHH! Done for now that is. It's amazing what you can do on the snow day. O.o heh Well plz review, I'm trying my best to make this stuff interesting. If you have any GOOD comments plz tell me. And suggestions tell me! Other wise HAVE FUN reading! Well till next time! BYE-BYE! 


	3. Forsaken meets Fallen Angel

Chapter 3: Forsaken meets Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco mumbles to himself as he walks down the busy streets. Something on his mind, he could sense that something was going to happen. Sighing lightly, he adjusts his jacket looking around, making sure not to run into the trash. Suddenly he froze, swallowing a little some one or something was close. It feels formilur to him, glancing around he sees a young girl, looking around 12 maybe 13.  
  
The young girl blinks dark violet eyes, turning her head looking straight at Draco. Some of her jet-black hair that have natural dark purple high lights on it, blows lightly in the wind. Tilting her head, she slowly walks over to Draco.  
  
" The time is near.." She says to him.  
  
" The awakening of the Stars."  
  
" We will be free again."  
  
" Hotaru!!" Says a lady walking out of coffee shop walking over the young girl.  
  
" Hunny, leave this young man along, you shouldn't talk to strangers anyway." Looking up at Draco the lady smiles at him, " Sorry if she was bothering you. come along dear." Holding the young girl; Hotaru's hand, ending down the street. Hotaru turns her head around looking at Draco, her eyes warning him of something. He couldn't quite place it. But the girl knew, she knew that something was going to happen as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it was short. but I couldn't think of anything else. So until I get some more ideas most of my chapters are going to be short. ^_^;; heh.. Well. REVIEW, if you liked it. And plz NO FLAMES!!! 


End file.
